lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Mahelona
| background = #F3F781 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #FFBF00 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = #FFBF00 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Kai-Page.gif | width = 250 | age = 19 | gender = Male | education = Barfield High School | birthday = November 1, 1996 | address = 84 Pine Street, Barfield | occupation = Student, works part-time at Barfield Skating Rink | relationships = Elisa Rosales (November 30, 2014-Present) | housemates = Family | personality = Kai is very charming, friendly and charismatic, and is usually pretty well liked by his peers. While he can be flirty at times, he usually does it playfully, preferring to commit to a serious relationship, rather than brief flings. He's also very athletic and enjoys playing and watching a variety of sports. He's also very good at memory recall, which makes him good at history and similar subjects (also remembering things people have told him), but he has difficulty with subjects that require him to make calculations. Also, when he is angry at someone he tends to become quieter and doesn't talk as much as he normally does. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Dark brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Height:' 6'0 (1.83m) Kai was born to two Native Hawaiian parents, and has been told that he looks just like his grandfather when he was younger. He's also very athletic and plays a lot of sports which give him a muscular physique. His dress sense is typically tight shirts and jeans. | family = Leloi Mahelona: Kai and his father are very close, and the two of them get along like good friends. His father used to work as an activities manager on a cruise liner in Hawaii, before moving to Barfield and getting a job in a travel agency. After fourteen years of marriage, he came out as being gay, and he and his wife separated on speaking terms. Paleana Mahelona: Kai's mother died of a stroke when he was eleven, but when she was alive, the two of them had a very close relationship. She used to tell him stories all the time, and would take time out of her day to help him with his sports and schoolwork when he was struggling so that he didn't have to be embarrassed. She used to work as a teacher in an elementary school. Logan Russet: While Kai initially felt uncomfortable with his dad dating after his mom's death, he has since grown to love Logan as a second father for him. Logan often helps him out with his homework, seeing as his father was admittedly never good at school to begin with. Georgia Russet: Kai first met Georgia when she was fourteen and he was sixteen. Georgia briefly flirted with him before finding out that he was the son of her dad's boyfriend, a fact which Kai uses to make fun of her a lot. Since becoming step-siblings, the two of them have developed a playful sort of friendship. | friends = Cameron Bradford: Cameron and Kai became friends shortly after Kai moved to Barfield in 2013, and since then, the two of them have developed a brotherly friendship. The two of them rarely argue, and when they do it's mostly playful teasing each other. Sofia Reyes: Sofia and Kai also met shortly after Kai moved, and since then, the two of them have become very close. They usually make fun of each other but somewhat care for one another. | history = Kai was born in East Honolulu in in late 1996, to two parents who had been married since they were eighteen. His father worked as an activities manager on a cruise liner company, and his mother worked as a teacher, which occasionally meant that his parents would take him out of school for a few weeks and his mother would home-school him while he was there. When he was eight years old, his father decided to come out as being gay, and both of his parents decided to separate and get a divorce, although they still continued to talk to each other for the sake of Kai and because they were very accustomed to each others' friendship. When he was eleven, his mother died of a stroke and after going through a brief depression, he eventually started taking the advice of his counselor and looking for the silver linings in things, which in part, made him the happy person he is today. He started living with his dad full time, which meant that during holiday seasons, he spent even more time on the cruises. When he was fourteen, his dad told him that he got a date with one of the guests on the cruise, and while he initially was hesitant to support him because he couldn't bear the thought of his dad moving on from his mother, he saw how happy his dad was, and asked to meet his new boyfriend. After a year of his dad and Logan Russet maintaining a long distance relationship, they made plans to get married and move in together in the summer of 2013, and Kai went with his dad all the way to Barfield, where he moved in with his now step-dad, Logan and his new step-sister, Georgia. Since then, he has settled into Barfield and became quite popular at BHS after he showed talent at a lot of sports and settled in with the popular crowd. | trivia = *He can drive stick-shift, and owns a pickup truck which he half-saved up for and half-was given to him for his seventeenth birthday. *While he never openly expresses it, he identifies as heteroflexible. | note = well first things first keahu kahuanui is my bby i mean look at him he's gorgeous. Also, also, with the majority of the BHS gang graduating and leaving, I thought it would be a cool idea to have a new generation of bhs characters who were like he popular kids, but this year instead of bitchy girls it's sporty guys and so it sort of developed from there. At the same time, I also wanted a new brother/sister duo and I thought it would be funny to work on a sibling relationship where there's a lot of weird sexual tension but they don't do anything about it bc siblings | fc = Keahu Kahuanui | user = Minithepeanut}}